Freja Bondevik (anime)
Freja Bondevik (フレイヤ・ボンデヴィキ Fureiya Bondeviki) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life. She is a Lovely type idol using red theme color. Her alter ego is Red Rose Norway. She introduces herself as "Fairy of the Full-Bloom Red Flowers, Red Rose Norway!" (咲き誇る赤い花のフェアリー、レッド・ローズ・ノルウェイ！ Sakihokoru Akai Hana no Fearī, Reddo Rōzu Noruwei!), and her attack phrase is "Burn! Red Rose Attack!" (燃えろ！レッド・ローズ・アタック！''Moero! Reddo Rōzu Atakku!). 'Appearance' Freja has short, red colored hair and matching Tareme red eyes. She wears her hair up in braided pigtail buns held up by dark blue bows with two ties hanging from them. She also wears light pink earrings with pink heart jewel. In Spring/Summer, she is seen wearing white shirt covered in red overall dress with two opposite yellow buttons at the center. On her right arm is a gold bracelet. She also wears medium-length white frilled socks and Mary Jane shoes. For Autumn/Winter, she wears a Norwegian traditional clothing called bunad. It consists of white shirt covered in red turtle neck vest and black skirt with small white apron above. She also wears gold necklace with letter F on the center, as well as white stockings and red fur boots. 'Personality' As a Lovely type idol, Freja acts sweet just like a princess. Freja is a ballerina with shy speaking style. She made a binding promise with the Headmaster, of which little has been revealed about. She often adds the word "''Ja" (yes) at the end of her sentences. Freja also has a sarcastic laugh that goes "fufu" or "ufufu", and will suddenly giggle for seemingly no reason. In addition, Freja may be somewhat playful and childish. 'Chronology' 'Meeting Freja' Upon learning that Freja found the third Flower Bloom Voice, Haruno and her friends finds the class she was in to talk to her, but she brushes them off. Later, the group goes to Baumgarten Mall Concert Hall, where Freja was doing makeover, when Blanc Noir appear with an Akawaru. The magical girls defeat it and confront Freja about the perfume and she returns it to them, thinking it was a gift from fan. Still determined to find out if she is the member of Nordic Quintet, they attend a ballerina concert she is participating in. In her dressing room, Freja finds a Flower Bloom Voice in her make up case and decides to wear it as a necklace. During the second music of ballerina concert, Evil Twins appear again and creates a Ballet Akawaru and it starts to attack, causing everyone except for Freja and the two Cures to evacuate. The two transform, but are defeated, so Freja took matter into her own hands to protect her show. Suddenly, her Princess Charm Mirror reacts and Norusa hands her the Flower Bloom Voice and she transforms into Red Rose Norway. When Freja left foot gets injured after trying to perform a new step, Pia comes to her aid and bandages it. However, even after the other Little Fairies ask her to join the team, she returns the microphone yet again, saying she was too busy to be a Little Fairy. After Freja's injury, the next day, she is able to perform her new song, titled "Looby Loo". 'The Nordic Quintet' In Episode 56, she forms an idol group called The Nordic Quintet alongside Ryo Izumisawa, Hatsune Sorata, Cacao Tachikawa, and Kirara Nijiiro. 'Etymology' Freja (フレイヤ Fureiya) is a Goddess in Norse mythology. There is an error in some media that her name is written as "Freya", probably because the letter j'' is spelled as ''y in most Germanic languages (except English). The meaning of Bondevik is unknown. However, it's probably a reference to Norwegian politician Kjell Magne Bondevik. 'Relationships' Love Interest & Her Teammates Matthias Nielsen: The boy Freja loves. At the end of Episode 67, Freja promised to Matthias that she really loved him more than Sandro because of how Freja had her teammates with their problems and how they became a real young couple. Ryo Izumisawa: Freja admires Ryo for her bravery and skill at ice hockey, as well as her ability to look after so many siblings when her parents are not around. As such, Freja had a strong wish to get Ryo to become Little Fairy, and was overjoyed when she transformed into Blizzard Iceland, and joined The Nordic Quintet team. Hatsune Sorata: Freja looks up to Hatsune as an inspiration. She supports and trains with Hatsune during Freja's special training. Freja notes that Hatsune is a bit like her mother when Hatsune does things like waking her up and making apple cake for her. Cacao Tachikawa: Both are members of The Nordic Quintet. Cacao treats Freja like a little sister and is very adoring her. She normally dotes on her as, but also respectful of her feelings or decisions. As such, Freja admires Cacao and they apper to get along fairly well. Kirara Nijiiro: Freja likes and cares about Kirara very much, seeing as how when Kirara first invited her to join The Nordic Quintet, which Freja always follow Kirara whenever the two go together. Freja, who had been wanting to embrace that part of herself for quite a while, thankful and touched by Kirara's acceptance of her true self. Freja is also the first to defend Kirara against the Idol Club when they attempt to discredit Kirara, believing that she is wielding her family's power over the rest of idols. Germania Rivals Shiori Yumehara: Shiori's view on Freja changed after she found out that Freja and Kirara had been searching for Freja's bat throughout the entire night. In return, Shiori told fortune to Freja on how to improve. Touched, Freja declared that Shiori would be her 'sister' friend despite the protest of the other. Nichika Hanazono: Freja thinks Nichika is too strong, but obviously Freja never says it. Angela Sakuragi: In their free time, usually after school, the two usually visit a park or café to sit and chatter about self-centred things. Whilst in the weekend, Angela often has to come to Freja’s house before the planned time of their meeting to wake her up and do the preparations for her such as choosing her clothes, making breakfast, etc. Chieri Yamakawa: Chieri doesn't like Freja because she is too childish and thinks of her when she is not with them. Mayuri Kaido: They have known each other since their first meeting, but while Chieri who dislikes this situation and believes that Freja feels the same way she does, she is unaware of Freja's teasing, even addressing her as Mayurin (まゆりん). Lillian Hirsch: Despite being in different groups, she calls Lillian on first name basis as they are good friends. They act like good counterpart and eventually host a show titled "Another Happy Cooking" in both PS4 and Nintendo 3DS game adaption. Someone else Haruno Aida: Haruno claims Freja is as cute as Haruno. She enjoys dressing Haruno up and spending time with her. Haruno often acts as if she dislikes Freja, but actually Freja genuinely cares for her. Haruno affectionally calls Freja "Furu-furu", back when Freja calls Haruno "Harunon". Megumi Akishino: Freja respects Megumi, but she thinks that Megumi is too impudent. Airi Shirogane: Thinks Airi just a rockstar wanna-be, so they don't get along well. Tomoyo Kitakaze: Freja and Tomoyo get along well. Chloe Novak: Freja respects Chloe very much. While Chloe finds Freja immature and a dope, they are still classmates and often hang out together. Hanami Nishikawa: Didn't known Hanami at first, but now that's she transforms into human, they really good classmates. LeaF: Likes her, since LeaF gives Freja cookies. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 6 January *Brand: Rose Garden *Kanimal Partner: A Maltese - Fuwari. *She also has her own talking stuffed white bunny named Norupyon (portmanteau of Norway (Norūwei) and "pyon", the sound of rabbit jumping in Japanese). In English version, her stuffed rabbit is named Nopper (portmanteau of "Norway" and "Hopper"). *People's first impression of her is that she acts a little bit nervous. *The first thing Freja does when she wakes up in the morning is say 'fuu...". *Freja might act more mature for some reasons, especially in one episode when someone asks her that she is asked by them to play at the playroom, she says "I'm not a little girl anymore!". *Freja also confident in her cooking abilities. She can teach Cacao and Shiori how to cook. Even in game, she hosts her own cooking channel with Lillian titled "Another Happy Cooking". *She is bad on reading. *One bad thing about Freja: She got separated from her team-mates. *Her weakness is pronouncing foreign names (other than Norwegian), but she is almost good at pronouncing English names. *She is also shown to have a bad handwriting. *Freja resembles Haruka Akagi from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. *When she was little, her father bought a bat shaped decoration that was scary-looking and huge. It was so traumatic that she became afraid of bats. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols Category:Nordic